1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a communication technique, and more particularly, to a communication system capable of switching an operating frequency, a master device, and a communication method.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication technology has been broadly applied to different fields along with the development thereof. Generally, if an electronic device A is about to communicate with an electronic device B in a wireless manner, the electronic device A and the electronic device B have to have the same operating frequency. However, noises are everywhere and these noises always interfere with the operating frequencies of wireless communications. Thus, if a fixed operating frequency is used, the communication quality will be reduced due to the interference of noises.
A frequency hopping mechanism can be adopted for enhancing the anti-noise capability of an electronic device in wireless communication. The operation principle of the frequency hopping mechanism is to constantly switch the operating frequency of a plurality of electronic devices in wireless communication to enhance the anti-noise capabilities of the electronic devices. However, the frequency hopping mechanism comes with many limitations. For example, if an electronic device A is about to hop frequencies with both an electronic device B and an electronic device C, the electronic device A has to send frequency hopping information, such as when to hop the frequency and the destination operating frequency, to the electronic device B and the electronic device C frequently. The more often the operating frequency is switched, the more frequently the electronic device A has to communicate with the electronic device B and the electronic device C. Additionally, the frequency hopping information may not be successfully transmitted if the wireless communication quality is not satisfactory.